


What if

by LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Bad Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, I blame the last episode of S3 for this, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Cyborg, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Near Death Experiences, Paralysis, Post Season 3 but not after Pre-Season 4, Post-Season/Series 03, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Slav (Voltron) mentioned - Freeform, Unspoken Confessions, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/pseuds/LayMeDownToSpace
Summary: What if I told you...What if you knew...The thoughts of Lance and Keith before facing death.. or will they evade it?





	1. "Lance"

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give lots of love and thanks yous to my beta-readers [Victoria](http://ladygaladriel.tumblr.com/), [Shani](http://n7shani.tumblr.com/) and [Merlioske](http://merlioske.tumblr.com/). Thank you for reading and helping me out! ♥
> 
> Enjoy!  
> (For some reason it duplicated so I had to repost it)

"Ha! I got them!"

**_What if I told you that..._ **

_...I had lied the time we were saving Shiro? I don't think I'll ever find the right words to describe how glad I had been to see you walk through that door. Doing that sassy walk like you always did and helping me carry Shiro out. Though I knew that my face hadn’t expressed my true emotions, I was happy. It seemed like it had been only yesterday that I saw you in the halls of the Garrison but I knew it had been nearing to a year. A year of mourning, looking for clues and answer, and of course thinking of you, Lance. When I still was a student, I found it hard not to notice you, not to hear your voice. It always had been a strangely refreshing sound. That slight accent which lingered while you spoke, especially when you were stressed or talked quickly with Hunk. I didn't have the guts to tell you that I had observed you from afar so I lied, I had to let myself 'forget'._

_...I always liked talking to you? I didn't care that we bickered most of the time. I also knew that the bickering was for stupid reasons but we both were too proud to back down. Those moments annoyed me just as much as they annoyed you but... Talking with you during the calm and good times reminded me of the lonely days in the desert, especially when the skies would turn dark from thunder clouds. It would almost make me feel like I was back there, standing outside in the strong pouring rain, enjoying the slightly painful sensation of raindrops on my bare skin. Our conversations made me remember exactly that. The fresh air, that specific smell of 'rain meets hot ground'. Lance, you were like that long awaited rain after a merciless drought for me. You made me feel alive. Yet, I couldn't ever tell you that out loud._

_...I like your voice more than I cared or dared to admit? The unnecessary high pitched tone, the 'laser gun' noises would sometimes get on my nerves but your normal tone has always been strangely soothing. I had heard you humming some kind of song before while you would 'groom' Blue, and much later - Red, in the hangar, and I thought that compared to what had ever come out of your mouth, it was alright. However, you should have given a warning when you suddenly decided burst into a song. At that moment, I hadn't been prepared for that sound. I hadn't prepared for something so smooth, for that 'ice bath' that made me freeze in front of the entrance of the hanger, had given me shivers down my spine... and you won't ever find out what that voice did to me._

_...I thought your pickup lines were actually adorable? While I did groan with the rest of the team, I thought they would have been effective on other people than Allura. I still don't understand how you didn't see that she had her eyes only for Shiro and vice versa. Though I knew they weren't working on the Princess, for some reason, it irritated me when you used them on her. I shouldn't have cared because it was none of my business who you were interested in but that feeling of envy, (or was it jealousy?) had been there. Maybe I just wished that you dared to use one of your pick up lines on somebody closer to you, even if it were only a joke._

_...you have a beautiful smile? Not those smirks that you had every time when you flirted with Allura or some alien girl from a planet that we had liberated but when you were with the team. That sincere smile when somebody would compliment you on a job well done during training or mission or when you... looked at me. No, you probably had always plotted how get rid of that 'mullet' on my head and that's why you had smiled at me like that. That couldn't be anything else, could it?_

_...there are two small oceans in your eyes? You probably already knew, and I'm certain that somebody had told you that before. Wouldn't have been surprised if your mother had been the first to tell you, Lance. Even though I don't really know much about her or your family, I had a feeling that she would be that kind of person, who sees the extraordinary beauty in their children. Well, I certainly saw it in you. Those piercing blue eyes had always been so mesmerizing that back in the Garrison I hadn't dared to look for more than a tick. Not a second but an actual tick. I still knew that I would have to look you in the eyes at some point but even now I'm afraid to drown in them. Do you even know... do you even ever wished to know of the effect those beautiful blue orbs had and still have on me?_

_...that red suits you? Not only the color of your new bayard or even the Red Lion but when it tints your cheeks. A slight blush that would appear when you laughed too hard or when somebody called you sharpshooter, and meant it, made your eyes look like supernovas. Don't ask me how the deep oceans become supernovas because I never knew that myself and anyway I would prefer to keep that mystery unanswered. It seems that just a little bit more of warm blood under your skin has that kind of effect on your eyes. However, whenever I saw you blushing, it made me wish that it had been me who made you blush the most._

_...I never saw you as my rival? Through all the flirting, pickup lines, bad jokes and facial masks, I have seen you as my equal, as my friend. Somebody that I trust to be my right-hand man. Even though Red had a say in that as well, she was right with her choice. Though, Pidge had called you a 'goofball' and she was right to a point, but you're that perfect goofball keeping the team together. You're that insecure sharpshooter, don't think I hadn't noticed, Lance, still I thought you were worthy of helping me to stay in line and think straight during crucial missions. However you already knew that we never rival to begin with, right?_

_...helped me realize a lot of thing about myself and other people? I hadn't seen myself as a leader and I know that neither did you. At least, not at the very beginning. Others just accept it as fact because it was Shiro's will but... it almost seemed like you had hope and faith in me, that everything would turn out okay for all of us. Whenever I screwed up, I hoped... for arguments, disagreements, from you, I guess. Yet you had helped me understand that you were the only person who had enough patience to tell me about my mistakes and explain them to me. Lance, you had helped me realize that you're the voice of reason that I had always needed to stops me from making stupid or dangerous decisions._

_...how much I wanted to confess these things and more? I know that there had been many opportunities to tell you about this but, of course, I had to stop myself. I don't really know why, Lance. I guess, I was just too big of a coward to tell you everything. However, I regret those missed chances._

_...that the look you're giving me right now doesn't suit you? It's a look that I wouldn't want to see even in my worst nightmare. There's a crack in your helmet from a bullet that had been meant for me, and I want to scream at you for being stupid, for stepping in front of it but I can't. The crack's small and not getting any bigger, so Slav's upgrade on the helmet is safe from stopping doing its job. That upgrade is what has us both breathing right now and... The silent tears, those small glistening drops touching your perfect eyelashes and running down from the corners of your beautiful blue eyes isn't something I thought I would ever see. Not under these or any other circumstances. Yet, I can't force myself to look away from them. I can't stop looking you, Lance. For once, I don't want to leave you out of my sight even for a tick. The fear in those blue eyes of yours is enough to make me wish I could move my hand to your face, wipe the tears away without really opening your helmet and say that everything is going to be okay. That we're okay. But we don't need to have a verbal conversation to understand that we're not. We're probably a step away from dying. I'm probably mirroring you because the view is blurry and I can't even blink at the moment. I know for certain that neither can you. I just hope that my hand is still in yours because... it might be my first and last chance to do that._

"Well," Keith heard a Galra soldier stop just by their heads, "isn't this just sweet? You're both still alive."

_...being shot with body paralyzing bullets makes you wish and regret a lot of things? I wish I had walked up to you in the Garrison because my biggest regret was keeping my distance from you. I wish I had been better at jokes because I regret not hearing you laugh more. I wish I understood people more because I regret not seeing what had been bothering you. I wish I had taken all of your offers to look at the galaxy map, going to the beaches on planets that were similar to Earth, training or just talking. I wish I had told you all of the important but unspoken thoughts to you. I wish I had been a better leader because I regret that as a consequence of my failure you are helpless here with me._

"Prince Lotor will be pleased when I present both of your heads," another voice said. Keith felt something bump into his helmet. He didn't have to look away from Lance's eyes to know that they were a tick away from being shot at point blank range in the head. If he could have breathed on his own, Keith would have let out a sob. A cry for both of them because that wasn't how they thought they would go.

**_...in our last moment I realized how hard I had fallen for you?_ **


	2. "Keith"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it took me a while but here's Chapter 2. Came out longer than I originally planned but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This chapter hasn't been beta-read. However, I would be grateful if those who see some spelling or awkward wording or grammar mistakes to point them out to me.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Keith, Lance! Guys, you need to move," Pidge's voice rang in both of the named paladins' communication channel.

Lance‘s vision blurred slightly. He felt a tear escape from the corner of his eye. Now really wasn't the time to get emotional but the current Red paladin couldn't help it. The small flood in his eyes wasn‘t in his control at the moment. The situation that both of them were in was... well, it was quiznak and the panicked tone in Pidge's wavering voice didn't help with the terror that Lance felt in his gut at the moment.

**_What if you knew..._ **

_...that I had noticed you in the main hall of the Galaxy Garrison right away? On the first day, it hadn't been any of the gorgeous ladies with whom I would be later flirting (from time to time) that had managed to get my attention but... some lanky asian guy? No, okay, the whole ‘flirting in the Garrison’ was half of a lie. My head had been mostly in my studies but ... there had been distractions. The lanky asian guy with a very interesting eye color had become an unexpected distraction. Since when did asians have any other color than brown? I'm not saying that they couldn't have sometimes green or blue but... purple had been an entirely different matter. Purple shouldn't have been a thing to begin with but there you were, Keith. The mystery boy with purple orbs and not-a-mullet that you had somehow managed to rock... and I won't be able to tell you what I had truly thought of you back then._

_...the fact that I first had paid attention to a guy instead to any of the promising future female pilots had made me take a step back?  What the cheese, man? The Lance™ policy had always been "grin and flirt with the ladies first, meet and befriend the guys later". Keith, you had managed to break my perfect system. Of course, the policy had started to exist right after becoming friends with Hunk but he and I had been friends, probably, from the day we had met as toddlers. Maybe even when we had been in our mom’s bellies. Pidge has been an exception because I honestly thought she had been a guy. I'm pretty sure that if I even had a thought of seriously attempting to flirt with her, Pidge would have either thrown me out of the airlock or painfully electrocuted me with her cute little but dangerous bayard. I still remember how much that thing stings. Shut your quiznak, Keith, I know what I'm talking... thinking about. Then again, it's not like you're going to hear my thoughts. However, back at the Garrison I had wanted to be angry at you for what you really hadn’t even done. Circumstances had never been in your or mine powers. I still kind of want to be mad but... the change in routine had closed a door, that should have been locked away years ago, and opened a few new others. You won't ever know how grateful I am for that change in my life._

_...that I had wanted for you to notice me? Of course, for that I had to become louder and more annoying than I originally had been. Hunk had noticed the change right away. He had given me a skeptical look but he had been too much of a good friend to say anything out loud about it. (Bless his kind soul. Shay got herself a good man.) No, it actually hadn't been a matter of being noticed or not. All that I really had wanted was for you to be my friend. I just couldn't understand why suddenly it had become so hard to simply go over to you and introduce myself... I honestly couldn't do it. Not like I used to. I just couldn't find a logical explanation to why it had become so nervous as well. It had never been a problem when it came to talking with the ladies. With them it had felt like I had been in my element but with you... It seemed like I had forgotten how to socialize. Maybe the fact that I had been only a cargo pilot discouraged me. It hadn't been rare in the Garrison to have friends in other studying programs but... Though I had tried to get your attention in subtle ways, you had always ignored me. It might have been only my imagination but it had seemed like you actively avoided me. I guess that had hurt me enough to turn you into my rival, Keith. Now that I think about it, the whole matter had been just so very stupid. I still did a lot of stupid things in space but now it's a bit too late to tell you the honest truth about the whole rivalry thing._

_...that I had noticed you responding only to my provocations? For some reason I had thought you had only a short-temper. Well, I still do but that's a different matter. Now I just consider you more of a hothead. None of our fellow paladin's comments, teasing or any other kind of remarks had ever made you tick. Well, at least not very bad except for mine. I won't lie, seeing your blood boil just a little bit more than usually from my teasing or remarks... it somehow made me happy. I had tried to understand my actions back when we still had Shiro on the team and even now I... I still don't understand myself. For some reason your reaction would make me feel like I'm back home bickering with my older brothers over who's the best uncle to our big sister's kids. However, Keith, when we would speak in a more mature manner, I would feel like I was back in my hometown. Specifically? On Varadera Beach. It had felt like I was there once again, walking down the shore, listening to the sound of waves crashing against sand. However, during our conversations, Keith, I could almost feel that light and nicely warm wind. I never knew a person could remind me of something so simple, so insignificant. You had managed to remind me of that warmth, of my home... and you won't know that thanks to you that simple detail became more important than I will ever dare to admit out loud to you._

“Lance, Keith, you need t-” Lance didn’t hear what Allura wanted to really say to them. By the sounds in the communication channel it seemed like the princess and Hunk were under heavy fire. He couldn’t even warn them about the special ammo that the Galra decided to use on them.

Lance heard a small but menacing giggle come from one of the Galran soldiers. He couldn’t remember how many there were of them when he jumped in front of Keith but the Red paladin was certain there had to be three at most. By the sound of how long each step took for them, it seemed like they were taking their time coming to the two paralyzed paladins.

_What if you knew..._

_...that when you couldn't do the team chant I had thought it was adorable? Once again, I had to take a step back because I honestly had the word ‘adorable’ on my mind. I won't lie, Keith, it had surprised me a great deal that you couldn't just simply say 'tron' to my 'vol'. Alright, now that sounded a lot like a failed attempt of a pickup line. Not like you would ever have wanted for a pickup line from me. It has been a bit hard not to notice the 'I'm so done' look on your face, or anyone’s face, really, whenever I had done that to Allura. Yet, the innocence, the pureness in the inability to chant had been something precious. I had known for a fact that it should have annoyed me but on the inside I had been nearly cooing at that... It had felt like I was looking at cute kitten videos on Youtube again. You would have killed and still would kill me if you knew this because it sounds like I'm mocking you and, honestly, I’m not. The chant had been on the 'We'll work on it' list but... seeing our current situation we won't be able actually to work it. Shame…_

_...that I had wanted to thank you for saving my life when the castle was disfunctioning? A part of me had told me that’s what fellow paladin’s do but I had felt that it had been… personal. Yet, I had been too proud to say ‘Thank you for saving me’ out loud to you. Something inside my mind had lied that saying my thanks would boost your ego in exchange to mine, that it would have made me inferior to you. I wish I hadn’t listened to that insecurity and jealousy filled voice. I had been such a fool. For a good week I had gone around the path to the airlocks because I still could hear the echoes of Coran’s voice used as bait. I had never been claustrophobic but after that accident I had tried to avoid tight places, and especially the airlocks. However, later when we both had gone through the usual path, that I had avoided, I would feel a sense of security. I still could feel your gloved hand’s grip on my arm. I wish I could thank you right now and tell that you had managed to make feel safe again. Even now, even when we’re probably going to die, I feel safe because you’re here. Does that even make sense?_

_...how your fascination with space and stars has been something of a beautiful sight for me? I mean, it has always been obvious. It had been obvious in the way you had flown Red. Everyone had known how much you had loved her, Keith. I know that you still love her and always will. She had shared some fragments of the emotions that you had felt while piloting her and… there were a lot of emotions. Fascination, adoration, and some form of love, and that had created a gentle feeling warmth. Red actually had wanted to share it willingly with me without even me requesting anything. I had thought that it couldn’t have been true, it had to be Red exaggerating things but then I had remembered the talk about stardust. That one minute talk where you had blown your mind with the fact that everything and everyone in the universe had been related in one way or another. Red hadn’t been blowing it out of proportions. I could never get out the absolute bliss and look of revelation on your face when you talked about those things out of my mind. Back then, I had believed that I had been seeing things. However, it hadn’t been a figment of my imagination. The fact that you had taken my breath away with it… well, in a sense…. you know… oh, quiznak. Wish I could have seen that look on your face one more time, though._

_...just how mesmerizing the color your eyes is? I mean, it had caught my attention back at the Garrison. Ok, maybe the word ‘mesmerizing’ is a bit too much but… I had tried once to look up how many people in the world have purple eyes. Just for science, you know. To my not-surprise there hadn't been enough data, none to be honest, about it and the photos that I had seen had either been very badly edited or their shade had been too light. Then again, maybe they’re actually just blue-gray, and in certain lighting they look purple. Perhaps that color had been the only sign of your Galran heritage. Like 99,9% of you has always been human and that 0,01% had been what neither you nor any of us knew. Wouldn't have been surprised if we had encountered your mom one day and she had the same eye color. I mean... she probably has but I’m just assuming. Strange thoughts… Guess, now I’ll never know, huh?_

“Well, isn’t this just sweet?” a voice said right above Lance’s head. “You’re both still alive. Didn’t the witch say they would die instantly?”

“That she did,” said another voice. It sounded not so far away from Keith. “Said they should have suffocated to death in a matter of ticks but it seems they have some upgrades… I don’t remember these plates being on their armor last time we’ve seen them.”

A sense of dread ran though Lance’s spine. He wanted to protest, to make his body move but nothing. The boy couldn’t even blink. Lance just hoped the Galra soldiers weren’t cunning or smart enough to take them off.

_What if you knew..._

_...that I had been jealous of you when you had become the leader? That… probably hadn’t been much of a secret. My distrust and protest had been loud and clear. I know that I hadn’t been thinking properly of my words and actions but I had to face fact that Black chose you out all of us. Then again, if I’m being realistic, I really couldn’t see myself as a leader. To be honest, I think I would have made a terrible leader. I’m not saying you’re a perfect one, let’s be realistic here, however you are… were still getting there. I guess, Allura had been right when she said that when I had moved passed my wish for glory, my good colors had decided to shine, opened a path to piloting your former lion. Even though Red had been a bit too fast for me at first, I came to love her just as much as I loved Blue. I never had told you but I promised myself that I would take good care of her. She had trusted me enough to let me in, to share some thoughts and feelings. I didn’t want to let you or Red down… guess, I did it anyway._

_...that for once I'm happy to be number two? Being second-in-command is… well, it’s something. To my and, probably, everyone’s surprise we got closer because of the lion shift. It might have been my imagination but you had listened to me. You had heard what I was saying. After that small (failed) pep talk in your room, I had been surprised to hear you step down, so that Shiro could pilot Black again. However, at that time none of us had known that really hadn’t been the Shiro we knew. You had listened not only when we had been on the field fighting and chasing Lotor but… practically all the time. You had accepted my advice and my critique when it came to planning our next move again the new Galra leader and his generals. It… had been nice to see that smile on your face when everything went according to plan. I wish that everything had gone accordingly now but Lady Luck decided not to stick with us this time, huh?_

"Prince Lotor will be pleased when I present both of your heads," said a voice Lance hadn’t heard before. So, there had been three of them.

“No, it’s going to us, all three of us,” hissed the first soldier.

_What if you knew..._

_...I had lied about a lot of stuff and things? Mostly to myself because it is easier to deny the truth than to just simply accept it. I had lied that I hated your mullet and wanted to get rid of it the second I hand my hands on a pair of scissors. Truth to be told, I could hardly imagine you without it. That mullet gives you a certain charm... and it frames your face nicely. I had lied to myself about the rivalry. I had been too stubborn to accept the fact that you had started to become my best friend. I had lied that I didn’t like flying Red. At first I had been scared of her because I honestly believed that she would bite my head off. Why wouldn’t she? We both bickered more than had a decent conversation. Her warm welcome had been a huge surprise though. It had felt like she had been waiting for me. Of course, then there had been the matter where I had lied about what is and always be important to us._

_...that I actually did remember our bonding moment? Even though I had seen that I hurt you, I had lied. I just had to, Keith. I had remembered it to the smallest details, especially, the warmth of your arms when I my conscience had started to slip away. You… had managed to make me very confused. That bonding moment had changed something in me and I didn’t understand. I had forced myself to lie that it hadn't happen. It had made me start questioning things about myself as a person. It had made me question what we really had been to each other. Especially when I had started to notice small details about you. I had managed to remember every worried line on your face, the smell of the shampoo that you had used after training… Even now, right this very moment, it makes me wonder if your face had always been this perfectly sculptured. Had the Galran and Human gods combined their powers and made the perfect Human-Galra hybrid? What are we to each other? Acquaintances, rivals, friends? No, but also yes because that’s what we had been in the past. Brothers in arms? Yes, but still not it. Your impulse control? Yes, but still not right. We are something more but I can’t find the right word, the right term for us. So many question… and I can't even voice them to you._

_...that I'm scared? Not just simply scared, terrified. Not of possible death that probably is ticks (or doboshes if I’m feeling optimistic) away but the look you're giving me right now. I don’t like the mixture of fear and regret in them. Those undeniably beautiful purple eyes of yours should never look so terrified. Nor should they ever cry silent tears but who am I to say anything. I can’t even control mine. No, I’m not afraid of death. It seems like at our age it should be our greatest fear but there are always others… My biggest fear which has become true already is facing the fact I won’t see you again, or hear your voice, or won’t ever get another chance to hold your hand again. We can’t really call this holding hands because I don’t even feel yours in mine but… I know it’s there. Sounds like we’re going out like Zarkon and Honerva… just without the sea of quintessense around us. Can’t really say that I mind going out this way…_

Lance heard something thud against his helmet. He couldn’t feel it, he couldn’t tear his gaze away from Keith, but the sharpshooter was almost certain that the barrels of the Galra soldier guns were now against their heads. Lance could only guess where exactly the barrels were placed against their heads, just how fatal the shots would be for both of them. Even though their helmets were made out of strong but light metal, Lance was certain the bullets would go through their heads into the ground without much resistance. If his breathing had been in his control as well, the Red paladin knew it would have hitched. He had no idea how Slav knew that this life-support upgrade to their armor would be essential this very moment.

_What if you knew…_

_...I'm not sorry, not even a teeny tiny bit remorseful for jumping in front of that bullet? The Galra could have easily thrown poisonous knives, a pack of mad Yuppers and other horrors in your direction, and I still would have jumped in front of them. You can curse the apples and bananas out of me later, if there even will be a later, but I did the quick solid math. I saw the trajectory of the shot, Keith. I had one of those rare moments where time stood still and I could see what could and would happen, all in slow motion. The bullet wouldn't have grazed you and I had made a promise to you to always have your back. No, I had promised that to myself first and foremost. The thought of never seeing the scowl or laughter lines or that rare smile on your face, never hearing your voice and beautiful laugh again, or just the team being… Keith-less was too much for me. Nobody would have ever been the same without you. I certainly wouldn’t have. However, I guess, there wasn't any significance in doing what I did anyway._

He didn't want to think. He didn’t want to think of how both of them are ticks away from being executed. Being shot blank point was an execution, right? Maybe it was better than getting decapitated while still conscious. At the moment that worst and most intrusive thoughts were of Keith dying, the light dimming from his fellow paladin’s eyes… He really didn’t want to think about that. However Lance found it strange that his last thoughts are about the person in front of him and not his family back on Earth or any of the other paladins. Only then realization hit him…

_What if you knew…_

_…only this very moment I have realized that I had been in love with you the whole time? Why out of all the possible scenarios, of all the moments and battles that we had had before, only this one managed to make the final connection for me? My words, actions, feelings towards you… it all makes sense now. I guess, near death experience does that to you. **I only wish I had realized my feelings towards you before this quiznak happened so that I wouldn’t have to die with regret now. With regret that I never told you anything and this is the very last time that I see you.**_

“I have them in my sight.” That had been the last thing Lance heard before everything blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 2. Chapter 3 will happen at some point so stay tuned for that.  
> Comments and reviews are always welcome :D


	3. Team Leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-read... well, not completely.  
> Enjoy!

“Pidge, seriously, you need to rest.”

Hunk placed two cups of tea on the floating table that they agreed to be for food only. Of course, if they ever brought anything to their working space, which was very rarely. He let out a tired sigh when he saw that his fellow paladin didn't budge from her computer. Hunk was starting to worry for the condition of Pidge’s spine because she started to sit hunched much more forward than usually. If Shiro were here right now, he would definitely give her a lecture on the importance of good posture.

“You know, Coran's going to put you in a pod if he sees you. Said he did that to Allura the last time she overworked herself,” Hunk said nonchalantly. He hoped some kind of reaction from his fellow paladin but she kept working as if he hadn’t said anything at all. “That's what you're doing right now. Overworking.”

“I'm going to report you, you know,” Hunk murmured unimpressed after a moment of silence.

“I'm fine, Hunk,” Pidge yawned while typing something on her computer, “don’t worry about me. I just have a lot of important work to do.” From the way her voice sounded, it would have been obvious to anyone that the green paladin was exhausted. She was definitely not fine. Also, he knew on what Pidge was working. The new upgrade on the lion systems could wait, in his opinion.

“Come on, Pidge, take a two varga nap at least. You need rest,” Hunk sat down beside her. The darkening bags under her eyes were starting to concern him. She was starting to look much more older because of them and that was even more worrisome. Pidge had a tendency to forget sleeping while working on something serious, he knew that for a fact, but this… It almost seemed to Hunk that she was overworking herself out of guilt.

“Keith and Lance are out of the danger zone. They aren't going to disappear,” Hunk said quietly when he realized what kept the green paladin awake at night.

“They nearly did, Hunk,” whispered Pidge stopping typing for once. “We nearly lost them.” She slowly blinked her dry and reddened eyes but didn't look away from the monitor, as if pondering on what to do next. She quickly clenched and unclenched her fists for a few ticks before putting two diagrams, which were all in Altean, on the screen. Even though both of them didn’t know much of the nearly dead language however they knew which word meant important vital signs. The last alien prisoner that they saved from a Galran base stayed in the pod for a while and Coran was more than happy to teach some of the words and numbers on them. The numbers near the words ‘heart rate’ seemed changing in a -3 - +3 manner but no more or less. That gave both of them comfort but... not enough to ease their worry. It’s been nearly a week since Lance and Keith were placed into the pods.

“You only saw them when they were already in the pods but…” A single tear rolled down her cheek. Pidge took a deep but shaky breath and tried to compose herself while remembering the events. “You hadn’t seen how I brought them back to the castle. They both got shot in the head before I could take out those Galra soldiers. Not grazed but shot, two holes in both of their helmets. I can still see it in my mind. As if it had happened only doboshes and not a week ago. It’s still all too fresh.”

Hunk didn’t know what to say. When he and Allura returned to the castle it was hard to miss the grim looks on everyone faces. Even Slav looked worried, trying to figure out which reality it had been and what the outcome would be.

“I was so scared.” Pidge’s voice finally cracked. Her vision started to blur as tears started to run freely down her face. She took a look at Hunk who was nearly in tears himself. “I was so scared, Hunk. I knew both of them were bleeding out inside Green’s jaw but I didn’t know how bad it was. I had a visual on all of their vitals thanks to Slav’s upgrade but I was just… so afraid of their heart or brain activity would go full stop any moment.”

“In theory they should be ‘veggies’ and in practice…” Pidge couldn’t force herself to say the word ‘dead’ out loud but both knew what was left unspoken. “However, both were left with minimal damage. A quiznaking miracle happened, Hunk. Those Galra soldiers couldn’t have just accidently shot and missed every important part of the brain.”

As she began brushing away the tears, Hunk pulled her in a light hug so that he wouldn't crush her. He remembered the look on Pidge’s face a week ago. She had been too pale for his liking and now he know why it had been that bad. Now that he really thought about it, Pidge had been amazingly strong at that moment. If he had been the one to deliver his friends with death knocking at their doors, Hunk knew he would have puked out his gut out on the way to the castle. They hugged each other for some time, both quietly sniffling, until Pidge patted him lightly on the arm to let her go.

“Thanks, Hunk, I really needed that,” said Pidge brushing away the last of her tears and giving her fellow paladin a smile. Well, Lance hadn’t lied to her when he told that Hunk gave amazing hugs.

“Anytime, Pi-” Hunk didn't finish what he wanted to say since the computer started screeching. It wasn’t the usual signal of danger that they would get but this sounding just as distressing. A new Altean word popped near Lance and Keith's names. “Pidge, what does that mean?”

“The system is going blue instead of red so that's a good sign but..." Pidge squinted at the screen while fixing her glasses. She backed away from the computer so quickly that Hunk nearly jumped from the sudden movement. "Holy crow, they're waking up. That's the word for opening. We need to hurry because they're going to fall out of the pods in about 30 ticks."

"Coran's probably already there but maybe..."

"No time to contact him," said Pidge as she got up and started to drag Hunk. "We need to catch us a pair of paladins."

\---

When Lance opened his eyes, the boy wanted nothing more but to close them right back, to stay in sleep's embrace for a bit longer. Even though he knew that he had been unconscious for some time but lying in bed for another dobosh or two longer was so tempting. It felt like somebody purposely put lead into his eyelids. Actually, he felt fatigue all over his body.

The red paladin could already tell that he wasn't in his room because the ceiling there has never been this... pure white? Even when he turned the lights in his room to the maximum it would always stay this light cream colour. That colour would make him think about the bottle of concealer that his mother would use on special occasions.

The ceiling was so bright that it hurt his eyes a little bit but maybe that was due to the fact that he had them closed for some time. Lance could only guess how long he was out. Was it vargas, quintants, longer? He would have to ask the others later. Also, his bed never felt this soft. The sheets and mattress gave him an impression that it was the softest cloud, though he had no real knowledge of how a real cloud would feel like. Then again... Where was he anyway? What was this white room? Was he in the castle? Was he...?

"Am I dead?" whispered Lance frowning slightly. He wasn't really sure who he was asking. Was it to the outerspace gods or just himself? He didn't know if outerspace gods even existed but Lance could hope that something or someone out there, in the endless universe, listened for something. However, the sound of his own voice was more of a negative answer to his question. If he were dead, it wouldn't sound so quiet and tired.

Lance tried to blink slowly so that his eyes would adjust but he knew that will some time. What was that thing that Keith would say to himself during training? Ah yes, patience yields focus. He just had to be patient with adjustments and everything would be alright. Problem was, he had little patience for that. However, speaking about adjustment, Lance was honestly surprised that he could feel and move again. The light sting in his eyes, the fatigue in his body... Lance never thought he would be actually happy to experience that again.

He tried to move both of his arms. There wasn't any struggle besides that his limbs felt heavy. The boy brought one hand near his face, flexing his fingers for a few ticks before poking his own cheeks. He had to be safe, because you never know with those Galra and their poisons. Being paralyzed hadn't been that much fun for him... and seeing the guy who he was in love with, Lance had to finally admit that fact to himself, being in the same unmoving position had been even worse.

Lance turned to look at his right side. The boy thought that maybe he was hearing things but saw Hunk and Pidge sitting near his bed. Both of them were leaning into each other and sleeping soundly. Somebody put a huge blue blankets around the unconscious paladins.  If Lance had to guess, that person was either Coran or Kuron.

He was glad to see that his friends were nearby however he didn't miss the bags under their eyes. Somehow he could just hear the exhaustion in the way his friends breathed. Lance had no doubts that Hunk stressbaked when he had free time. Pidge, on the other hand, probably pressured and occupied herself with work that didn't actually need working. By looking at his two sleeping friends Lance now really started to wonder how long he was out. Was he the first to wake? Was Keith still unconscious? Was their leader alright? Was he..?

Lance jumped a little when something wrapped around his free hand. He felt gentle but firm fingers graze inside his palm and the boy could only guess to whom it belonged without looking. With how quiet it was, he was certain that nobody had walked in without him noticing. If it had been Allura, she would happily said something waking Pidge and Hunk in the process, maybe even announcing for Coran and Kuron to arrive. _No,_ thought Lance, _it's not her._ Since he saw Pidge nowhere near his hand only one person had been left.

Lance turned to look at his left and was greeted with the sight of none other but the current leader of the paladins. Keith's face looked tired, as if he hadn't slept for days. However he knew that it was the opposite, for both of them.

"Hey, man," said Lance, letting himself smile a little. "No offense, but you look like crap."

"You're one to talk," Keith silently laughed at that. "You don't exactly look like sunshine and rainbows."

Lance couldn't help but grin at that. They were back at it again. Of course, there wasn't the usual fire in their words. He couldn't help but already feel better just by talking with Keith. The fact that the other was alive and well made him let out a sigh of relief.

Keith was lying in a floating bed like his not far away from him. If Lance remembered right, the hospital beds back on Earth were never closer to each other less than a good meter and a half. Their beds were pushed together. He wasn't sure if the others did that intentionally or if Keith pushed the bed towards him. To be honest, he didn't care. The questions inside his mind weren't that important at the moment.

Both of them stayed silent for a few doboshes inspecting each other facial features. Both trying to be sure that what they saw in front of each other was real and not a figment of their possibly coma induced imagination. It took Lance a lot of willpower not to actually start tearing up but it seemed like he and the former Red paladin were struggling very hard with that.

Even though, Lance knew that 'Not all tears were an evil', as Gendalf said, and that tears of relief didn't make him any less weak but... _Not right now,_ thought Keith and Lance at the same time.

“I was so scared, Keith,” mumbled Lance, giving the other’s hand a squeeze. “I don’t know what the others would have done if you had died.”

“No concern for yourself?” Keith whispered, not taking his eyes away from his second-in-command. He could feel that the tears were about to spill.

“The right-hand man can always be replaced,” said Lance trying to sound nonchalant about it but looking away. Keith digging his nails painfully into the other’s palm made the boy look back at his fellow paladin.

Keith gave him a tired but angry look. It wasn’t the usual broody façade but pure… quiznak, Lance didn’t even know. It didn’t seem like pure rage but it was something towards that. If Lance thought about saying anything more bad about himself, that glance was enough to shut him up from continuing.

“Sorry.”

“You should be,” huffed Keith. He tried his best to calm down before he woke the others. “Obviously, my second-in-command, the team’s strategist and, probably, best diplomat doesn’t know how important he to all of us is.”

Lance didn’t say anything to that. It wasn’t like he didn’t believe what his fellow paladin said but… it was hard. Also, it was difficult to accept Keith’s good opinion about him.

“Seems like I’m not the only one building walls up,” sighed the former red paladin, closing his eyes.

Compared to when they lied on the ground paralyzed and unmoving, Lance now had a bigger and better view in front of him. It was hard not to stare at Keith's tired face. His skin looked paler than it normally was, maybe even a little grayish under the eyes. Keith was slim in general but he could see that the former red paladin lost weight. Lance had to doubts that he got thinner as well. The small wrinkles on Keith's forehead and the corner of his eyes now more visible. Even though Keith looked like somebody recovering from a serious illness, Lance had seen a light in the male's eyes that he knew too well. Everything’s going to be okay. However, the lack of hair on the sides of Keith's head didn't go past Lance's eyes.

“We’ll talk about it later,” slurred Keith quietly. It was obvious that the raven head was a tick away from falling asleep. “It’s good to have you back, sharpshooter.”

“You too, samurai,” whispered Lance, closing his eyes. If his eyelids seemed heavy before now he thought it was impossible to move them.

_I would like to tell you so much more, Keith,_ thought Lance, _but later. We both need some beauty sleep._

While both of them drifted off to unconsciousness, neither noticed that the light snoring from the other two paladins stopped in the middle of their short discussion. Pidge opened one of her eyes to check if both weren’t facing in their direction. When she found out it was the negative, she turned to Hunk who gave a worried look.

“Should we interfere?” Pidge whispered quietly into Hunk’s ear. To which he shook his head.

“No, I think they’re good. They will figure things out.”

Pidge only gave him a tired look. She hoped that her friend was right. There was also the matter of informing others that their leader and right-hand were awake.

Before they left the room quietly, both looked at Keith and Lance’s hands. The green paladin couldn’t help but smile a little. She didn’t have to look to tell that Hunk was doing the same. Both of them started to wonder if the two weren’t more than friends however that was a question for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since chapter 3 came out shorter than I planned, chapter 4 will happen at some point.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Comments and reviews are always welcome!


	4. Second-in-command

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-read. We die like men, people.

"Coran, is it just me or are the paladins behaving strangely?" squinted Allura suspiciously at everyone in different monitors on the observation deck. She enlarged the screen with the yellow and green paladins.

As Hunk cooked, he and Pidge were discussing something in the kitchen. From the looks of it, the conversation was entertaining because Pidge nearly fell down from the counter that she was sitting on. The way their shoulders shook, it was obvious that the paladins were laughing really hard. “Laughing their ass off” as she once heard Pidge say, though the princess didn’t really understand what the saying from Earth meant. Actually, Allura was surprised how the echo of their laughter hadn't reached them yet. Even with their Altean ears, Allura and Coran should have picked up something.

"What do you mean, Princess?" The older man looked up from his control panel. The scanner for fake distress beacons or cloaked Galra signals was now active almost all the time. They didn't want to risk getting into territories with heavy Galra militia like the previous time. The last encounter nearly ended in casualties.

"Hunk and Pidge look like they know something,” Allura mumbled as she remembered the strange looks that the two paladins almost always had on their faces. It was obvious that they had mischief on their minds but so far didn’t do anything suspicious. At least, nothing suspicious that she or anyone else found evidence about. Allura asked the mice to keep an eye on everyone, just in case. Especially, on Hunk and Pidge.

“Shi- Kuron is still trying to figure himself out,” sighed the Princess as she enlarged the screen showing the former Black paladin's look-alike. Kuron was in the middle of the training room, meditating. Nobody was sure if he was capable to actually meditate. After the whole team, including the man himself, found out that he was only an advanced cyborg model made by the Galra, there still were unanswered questions. Even though the news hit everyone hard, particularly Kuron as he believed to be the real Shiro, it hadn’t been too difficult for the team to accept that fact. Paladin or not, fake or real, he was still part of the team. Of course, Keith had been disappointed with the revelation but he had his suspicions since they saved Kuron from that Galra fighter ship. It had helped them answering the question on why the Black Lion didn’t take him back as their leader. However, this meant their search for the real Shiro continued.

“Lance and Keith," Allura stopped for a moment. She didn’t even know where to begin with them. "That's the thing, something is different about those two and it's bothering me. It's probably nothing but I'm worried, Coran." Allura wondered if she should have a better look at the infirmary but the princess' hand wavered only for a tick.

Both paladins were sitting on the edge of their beds with their legs swinging slightly. Lance was wearing a fresh leftover-goo face mask and talked about something intensely while putting the substance on Keith’s face. The other boy would smile and sometimes break into a laugh at what his second-in-command told him. Even though the castle provided translation to various languages of the universe, it didn't help Allura with reading lips. Also, that would be intruding their privacy and she didn’t want to do that. Not for the moment, at least. One of time mice might give her some good information.

The princess was pleasantly surprised to see that Keith agreed to Lance’s activity. Then again, both of them were asked (actually, sternly commanded) to stay in the infirmary for another two quintants after waking up so, she could only guess how boring it was for them to sit and lie there doing nothing.

“Well, they aren't fighting,” Coran smiled at the view in front of him as he approached Allura. The older Altean let out a laugh when he saw Lance drawing a moustache on the other’s face. Keith gave him a light nudge on the shoulder for that but the same smile was still present. “I dare to say that the lads are good friends now.”

“Is it bad of me to think that their constant fighting was an indicator that everything's alright?" Allura smiled sheepishly at her advisor.

She knew how intense their bickering and fights would get sometimes but it never would be too bad. They never ended with bruises or broken bloody noses, only with hurt pride or ambitions. It reminded her of something but she couldn't put her finger on it. Allura was almost certain that she had seen that kind of scenario before, even before getting out of the cryo-pod. However the recently decreased number of her two paladins fighting, after the boys switched to new roles, had been good for the team. It certainly had been good for Lance and Keith.

“I think it’s time for that to be in the past, Princess,” smirked Coran. She knew that he was right so Allura only nodded to that. They might still fight from time to time but she knew that it was to keep each other motivated, to entertain the team with their fake arguments.

"Maybe we should go and visit them," Allura minimized the screen. "Stars above only know how boring it is to be there and do nothing. Well, they are occupied at the moment but I'm sure they would enjoy some company besides each other."

"You just want make sure that the cameras weren't deceiving you, don't you," deadpanned the older man. It wasn’t even a question.

Allura grimaced as if she had been caught sneaking treats for the mice. He too would have been surprised of the boys' developing relationship if he had actually NOT paid attention to them but the older man did. Coran always had to keep an eye on the paladins, the previous and current ones, to make sure they were in good spirit and health. So, the man wasn't even phased when he saw the boys having a good time together.

When they reached the door, one of the mice returned to the observation deck through the vents. As the door was about to close behind them, Allura heard it squeaking. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" Allura looked at the mouse that climbed into her hand. The princess was almost certain that she misheard. She had to have heard that wrong but Plachu squeaked the same thing again. No, her ears weren't deceiving her.

"Is something wrong?" Coran turned back at her and gave a concerned look.

"N-no," Allura stuttered, "actually, everything's fine. I think it said that Hunk and Pidge made something amazing in the kitchen. We should check it out later."

Coran didn’t say anything but it was obvious that the man didn’t believe her. For now he let it slide. Both of them continued walking towards the infirmary. Allura had to stop herself from smiling whenever she looked at the blue mouse in her hand. She might have figured out why Hunk and Pidge had been so smug for the past few days.

\---

Keith felt two slim fingers brush against his forehead. A shiver ran down his spine when the cold mass on them touched his skin. The current Black paladin was sure that he had goosebumps all over his body under the medical suit but no way to check it for real. He had expected something but not the wet coldness.

"Remind me..." sighed Keith with his eyes closed. “Why I agreed to this?"

When he was younger, Keith had gotten a few accidental mud facemasks thanks to his temper. He didn't pay too much attention back then to when he would receive those, if they were cold or rough or anything else, because getting your ass kicked by older kids made one concentrate on something more important. For example, pain or three fists coming from different directions which his younger self had to learn to evade.

Lance already had a nice layer of food goo all over his face and tried his best not to laugh at Keith's reaction. He really tried but was failing miserably. Lance only bit his lower lip, suppressing a smile. He failed at that as well because the corners of his lips still turned up. Lance really wanted for this to work and knew for that he wasn't allowed to make expressions or laugh. It would have made it easier for him if he didn’t have to talk but…

"We were both bored and I convinced you with my cool right-hand man charm that skincare is important," said Lance in his best boastful voice. Keith couldn't help but laugh at that. "That… sounded better in my head."

Keith really wanted to open his eyes and look at the beautiful boy with green goo on his face in front of him. Yeah, he was certain that Lance looked handsome no matter what. We'll, maybe except while dying. Keith didn’t want to think or remember that. He didn't want to see that happening until both of them were cranky old men and reaching the finish line of their lives thanks to natural causes.

_Need to think of something more positive,_ thought Keith flinching again from the coldness. Lance could only snicker at that. _Like, Lance is here, alive and well… and happy._

"Having second thoughts?" Lance stopped, giving Keith a tap on the thigh with one of his clean fingers that it’s okay for the other to open his eyes. “I can always get some wet tissues if you really changed your mind.”

"No," Keith shook his head lightly, looking at bowl with the green mass in Lance's hand. "I’m… just wondering why you do it. You have nicer skin than Allura. Why bother freezing your face every time for it?"

Lance blinked for a moment. He wasn’t sure if he heard right. The Red paladin felt how his brain short-circuited a tick. That sounded a lot like flirting to him but he could be wrong.

“D-don’t let Allura catch you saying that,” stuttered Lance looking down at the bowl in his hand. He couldn’t help but think that was really smooth. "I have no idea what she would do to you and I don't really want to find out." For some reason, that simple Altean-made bowl became the most interesting thing in the room. Also, was it getting warm in the infirmary or was that just him?

“I do it for two reasons,” said Lance in a more firm voice, trying to get his composure back to normal. He dipped his fingers in the bowl and continued applying the green substance on the other’s face. Avoiding eye contact was starting to become a slight problem.

“When I was younger, I used to have a really bad case acne and for some time I tried to use my mom’s concealer thinking it would make my problem go away. It didn’t,” winced Lance as a certain memory came to mind. “However, my sister showed me how get rid of them. She was the one who taught me how to make homemade masks. I was pleasantly surprised that food goo was perfect for this when I tried it out once just for the quiznak of it.” Lance laughed remembering the beauty shenanigans that he did with his sister and her girls.

“So, keeping my skin acne free is worth getting my face frozen for a bit. I only do it once in a week.”

“And what’s the other reason, if you don’t mind me asking?” Keith shuddered again when he felt the goo on his cheek. It seems like it’s going to take a while for him to get used to it. Also, hearing that Lance did this once a week didn’t help in his situation.

“Helps with homesickness,” mumbled Lance in a serious voice. “Makes me think that I’m already there.”

Lance stopped what he was doing and squinted at the other. Keith was about to apologize for asking but the boy only drew a moustache on his face. Both paladins stayed silent for a tick, a bit confused on what just happened, before the current Red paladin burst into a nearly hysterical laugh.

Keith couldn’t believe that his second-in-command did that with a straight, grim if he dared to think, face. However he couldn’t help but appreciate lightening of the moment because he felt the tension rising. All that Keith could do was gently nudge the other on the shoulder.

“You should have seen your face,” Lance brushed away a small tear that managed to escape his eye. The boy tried his best not to smudge any food goo into them because Lance knew just how much it stung. It took some time before Lance calmed down. “Priceless but worth it. I wish I had taken a picture. It would have lasted longer.”

“Well?" asked Keith amused at the other's reaction. He was still flabbergasted but… "Do I look like Coran now?" He knew that there were still some places where the goo wasn’t applied. If Keith thought that he looked ridiculous before, now he was 110% certain.

“If your hair and the goo were ginger… maybe?” smiled Lance at the other. He had to look away for a moment so that he could concentrate on finishing his job. Lance knew if he added another stroke here and there, Keith would look normal but it was like remember a good joke that you heard a few minutes ago and wanting to laugh again.

When he done, Lance looked around if he didn’t miss any spots. He took a peek at Keith’s hair and wanted to say something but stopped himself. The hesitation in his action didn’t go unnoticed by Keith.

“What is it?”

“It’s nothing,” said Lance smiling sheepishly however saw the look at the other gave him. “It’s nothing serious if you’re really wondering, just… I miss your mullet.” He pouted a little because he didn’t want the other to know. In any case, the cat was out of the bag.

Lance took a better look at the shaved off sides on Keith’s head. It was strange looking at the new haircut but he would be lying if he said that it didn’t suit the other. The buzzcuts on their heads were starting to grow back but the scars left by the bullet were still visible on Keith. He didn’t know about his own scars... but Lance knew that it was there.

“Didn’t you say that you hated it?” smirked the other raising an eyebrow at his companion. “Didn’t you say that you would get rid of it the second you had your hands on a pair of scissors?”

"Nope. Don't remember, didn't happen...” said Lance as he carefully folded his arms on his chest. He knew that the excuse won’t work this time. The unamused look on Keith’s face proved him right. “Ok, I lied, but I do miss it. But this looks great. Not saying that the mullet didn’t look great, though. Might take a while to get used to you being without a mullet. You look more punk r-"

“Lance,” interrupted Keith, “you’re rambling.”

Keith could feel his face heating up. He was actually grateful that the sharpshooter had covered his cheeks with goo. He didn't want the other see just how flattered he felt. Well, it was a bit difficult not to feel flustered when the person that he has feeling for was so close to his face.

“Sorry,” smiled sheepishly. Another two strokes and Lance was finished covering Keith’s face with goo on the places that he missed. The Black paladin could feel a certain stretching feeling on his forehead and cheeks. He knew that it will take him a few dobashes to get used to the feeling.

“Don’t be…” mumbled Keith as the other cleaned his hands with a wet tissue and put the bowl on their floating table. “I rambled enough when we were lying on the floor of that Galra station so, it’s alright.”

Lance didn’t say anything to that, only gave him a look that seemed to say ‘you too?’. Keith slid down from the edge of his floating bed on his feet and sat down next to his companion. He expected for Lance to move away from him the moment their thighs touched together but the sharpshooter didn’t budge. It almost seemed like he slightly relaxed into him.

“Do…” started Keith, “...do you think now is a good time for that talk?”

Lance didn’t have to ask what Keith was talking about. He knew that if he tried avoiding it, Keith would patiently, by some miracle, wait and let it slide a few times but he it was inevitable. Lance only nodded to the other when he caught Keith looking at him.

“Why do you think you’re replaceable?”

“I don’t feel like I’m cut out for this job,” said Lance after a few ticks of silence, glancing down for a bit. “I just don’t feel like I should have the honour of being in this position. You should be second-in-command, not me.”

“Well, that’s the relationship between me and leadership,” said the other lowering his head.

Lance noticed the hurt expression on Keith’s face. He wasn’t sure if it was there because of his comment or that his comrade had similar feelings. “You’re not a bad leader. I’m not saying you’re a perfect one but you’re working on it, Keith. Everyone, including me, is happy with what you have achieved. Just… it was easier with Shiro in charge.”

“I know,” Keith let out a tired sigh. He couldn’t agree more about everything being easier when Shiro was giving out orders. “We have improved but I think you don’t give yourself enough credit in this situation, Lance. You’re the one who helped and still helps me to be a good leader.”

“It’s nothing, really,” smiled Lance at him. Keith could swear that he felt his heartbeat quicken. “It’s all you, to be honest.”

“It’s not nothing to me, Lance,” said Keith taking the Red paladin’s hand into his. At this point his heartbeat was skyrocketing but Keith found it necessary to make a point. “I trust with Red’s decision and I couldn’t wish for a better right-hand man. So, stop putting yourself down, sharpshooter.”

Lance pressed his lips together in a thin line as if he was about to protest but nodded a few ticks later. Keith knew that second-in-command won’t be arguing about this topic anymore. However the leader of the paladins couldn’t tell anymore if in their joined hands he felt only his own pulse or it the other was just as nervous as he.

“Only if you stop doing the same," smiled Lance looking down at their hands.

“Thanks, Lance. For… everything.”

"Red really misses you," whispered the sharpshooter as he looked up at Keith.

“I miss her too but she’s in good hands,” Keith gave a light squeeze to the other’s hand. "By the way, this definitely counts as a bonding moment so you better remember this."

Lance couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. He found it strange how their conversation would go from serious to silly, back to serious and then nostalgic and find it’s way to being funny. Keith felt his heart skip a beat at the sight. If only he had the courage to tell him how much he loved that sound, or that smile or… just Lance as a whole.

“I want to tell you something..." said Lance in a mature tone as his laughed died down. Since the sharpshooter looked away, it was obvious for Keith that the matter was important. "It has been on my mind for some time but I’m afraid it might compromise our possible friendship and change your mind about... a lot of things."

Keith could only wonder what kind of topic it could be if the team’s ninja sharpshooter felt like it could compromise it. Was he still thinking on stepping down? Was it something else?

“Try me?” Keith wasn’t even sure if the question was directed to Lance or himself. If the topic truly was something as serious as Lance made it sound to be then he had to mentally prepare himself for it. "Can’t be worse than the discussion we just h-"

"I love you."

As soon as he heard those words, it seemed like time stopped still for Keith. He could have told himself that it was just auditory hallucinations due to the trauma from the bullet to his head but... He was certain that what he just heard wasn’t a hallucination. The tingling that ran through his body said that the Black paladin heard right and it wasn’t something imaginary. Keith expected something but a love confession wasn’t on that list.

"I... I was hit with that realization back at the Galra station," Lance scratched his neck with his free hand, turning his head away from Keith. The sharpshooter was too afraid to see the expression that the other had on his face. "Never would I have thought that a near death experience would help me understand something deeper about myself. Especially when it came to you."

Keith didn't know what to say. He was just speechless. He didn’t and couldn’t trust his vocal cords at the moment. Keith knew that he had to say something because Lance might his silence as disapproval but...

“Say so-“

"How dare you?"

That was all that came out of his mouth. Keith could feel his heart go cold because that wasn’t what he wanted to say. He knew it wasn’t the right thing to say either but it just slipped.

"I’m sorry," said Lance looking down guiltily. Keith could only imagine that the other felt like was rejected but it wasn’t the case. "I told you that-" the boy stopped when he saw in the corner of his view a hand going towards his face. Lance shut his eyes for possible impact but felt a palm gently turning his face up. He felt like the air had been knocked out of his lungs when he peeked and saw the look on the other’s face.

"You stole my line," pouted Keith tearing up a little. However the boy couldn’t help and break into the most beautiful smile that Lance had ever seen. "I love you too, Lance."

“Either this is a really good dream and I’m actually in a coma or…” mumbled Lance breathless as he pinched his arm. “Nope,” winced the sharpshooter, “definitely not a dream but looks like it.”

“Have you tried closing your eyes and opening them again just to make sure?” Keith raised an amused eyebrow.

Lance smirked at that. Somehow he found the fact that Keith knew that certain meme adorable. Maybe Hunk was right. Maybe Keith did become funnier when he found out about his Galra heritage. However Lance closed his eye without really think too much about it.

The moment his eyelids closed completely shut, the sharpshooter felt a pair of warm lips against his. Knowing that Keith didn’t use any skincare and other beauty products at all, he was surprised by how his loved one’s lips were so nicely soft. The kiss was chaste and if his senses hadn’t gone to that point of his face, Lance probably would have thought that he had imagined it. However, what surprised the boy was just how perfectly timed the kiss was and how smoothly Keith lured him in this trap… not that he really minded it.

“So, are you now not only ‘funny galra Keith’ but ‘smooth galra Keith’ as well?” Lance smiled against the other’s lips. When he opened his eyes Lance noticed that Keith had a certain look... it looked a lot like mischief. He heard, or rather felt, Keith groan at his comment and the sharpshooter felt a light punch hit into his solar plexus. It wasn’t bad and didn’t hurt but… “Ok, I deserved that one. Sorry, samurai.”

Before Lance could lean into another, this time longer, kiss he heard footsteps and voices in the corridor. Even though the door to the infirmary was closed he was certain that whoever was coming towards were about three ticks away. Keith heard it too. Not wasting any time, Lance gave Keith a small peck as the other returned back to his bed. Their kiss was a promise that they would continue their ‘discussion’ at a different time.

The moment they heard the door open, both were greeted by a suspiciously happy Allura and Coran who was giving the princess a funny look. For a moment Lance thought that maybe they were a bit too invested and got caught but he was certain that they were careful. Both paladins glanced at each other but didn’t think much of their fellow paladin’s strange behaviour.

“Want to join us? There’s still enough food goo for two people,” said Lance as he invited the two Alteans to sit down with them. Coran and Allura declined the offer but decided to keep company for at least a varga while checking their vitals.

While Coran was checking Lance, the boy observed the other two having a conversation. However that luxury didn’t last long because the older man asked to look straight at him while observing the brain waved. Lance was about to get lost inside his thoughts when Coran asked him a question.

“Does he know?”

Lance was about to play innocent but saw the way Coran looked at him. It wasn’t a secret that he observed all the paladins and made sure that everything was alright inside the castle but… it couldn’t be that Coran noticed what had been going with them, what they had started to become, could it? He could lie but the man would know instantly.

“Wouldn’t it better to ask Keith that?” smiled Lance when he noticed Coran smiling back at him. This was another discussion that was meant to happen another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One, probably, chapter to go and this will be the end.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments, reviews and/or kudos are always appreciated.


	5. Space Ranger Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't beta-read. WE DIE LIKE MEN, PEOPLE!

“When do you think they are going to realize?” Pidge sighed leaning against the balcony of the training room. She took a look down at Lance and Keith who were competing on the lower level of the room on something that only mattered to them. She and Hunk decided to observe everything from above, where they were safe from the training bots. They weren't really in the mood for training and the bots registered anyone who was in their synthetic sights as participants. At least, they weren’t in the mood for that this very moment. Also, both paladins didn’t want to be involved in what Lance and Keith were doing. This time they competed on who was going to reach Level 10 faster. Pidge was already regretting the improvements to the training system that she and Slav made together.

She didn’t know if what they were doing was a cover to make it look like everything was back to normal or if the competition was an honest one. However, to Pidge’s sincere surprise, Lance was actually ahead of Keith. From her point of view, that was impressive since the bots were programmed for close range and, yet, the sharpshooters was true to his nickname. Not to mention that both paladins, who survived a 99% fatal injury to the head  without any lingering damage to their nervous system, were up there and doing pretty good for somebody that were knocking on death's door a few quintants ago. She was certain that they were either the luckiest guys in the universe or that this was a warning for Lance, Keith and the whole team to be prepared for something much worse and that their team leader and second-in-command had been spared by death this time only.

“I think they already know,” said Hunk, giving a small wave of a hello to Kuron who walked past. The man saw them, waved back and gave the yellow paladin a look that clearly said ‘no gossiping around’. Even though Kuron was a spitting image of their former leader, Hunk wasn't thinking on stopping. “Not much has changed, though.”

“Their haircuts are something new,” Pidge smirked not looking away from the guys. It seemed like they tried to make things a bit difficult when she clearly read Lance mouthing ‘increase numbers of bots’. Also, Keith's protest wasn't left unnoticed. She tried to suppress a giggle when their team leader ‘accidentally’ tripped backwards thanks to Lance’s leg. However, that saved the current Black paladin from an electric rod, which one of the bots had in their hands, colliding with his chest. She knew that their goofball did that on purpose. Even in competition, Lance had Keith's back. Well, at least, that didn’t change. “They look like punks now. Keith’s rocking the look better. Though, when they wear helmet you can’t see it.”

“Don’t let Lance hear you say that," Hunk nearly whisper-screamed shushing Pidge as if the glass of the balcony wasn't soundproof enough. Little did they know that the glass was also bulletproof so if Lance accidentally shot up they were safe from plasma bullets.

"You would make him try to outpunk Keith. Or outbrood him. Well, he would try something. I'm certain he would lose the brooding challenge but Lance would try that anyway. Just don’t give him ideas for the 'rivalry' thing, okay?” Hunk received a light punch to his shoulder for that comment. She pouted for a moment but a smirk plastered on her face. He knew that Pidge was wiser than most her age and knew better than to give Lance ideas. However, always better be safe than sorry.

“Then again, was it even a rivalry to begin with?” wondered the yellow paladin out loud.

Now that Hunk really thought about it, everything involving Keith and Lance might have gotten a slight kickstart way back at the Garrison. Lance certainly had talked to him about the other. Yet, he never actually had seen those two being in the same classroom or in any of the halls of the Garrison. He even tried to pinpoint the moment when the two even met but the yellow paladin's mind was blank. Maybe he had missed something? Maybe he had seen Keith before but didn’t remember him? Hunk didn't know and wasn't sure if he really wanted to ask the guys about it.

_Maybe it would be wise to ask about that a bit later into the relationship that they’re building_ , thought Hunk to himself.

"I don't even know," the green paladin blinked for a moment. She knew that Hunk’s question was a rhetoric one but Pidge had stopped to actually think about the guys. She tried to remember the exact moment when Lance had made it official that the two of them were rivals. However, nothing came to her mind. It was as if it never happened and the rivalry thing was there as the universal truth. She wondered if their former relationship status had been an example of the Mandella effect. When did he really declare Keith as his rival? Did Lance even voice that thought? "I honestly got the impression that they were just old friends who were too stubborn to realize that they are still friends."

"Same, Pidge. I guess, now they’re more than that.” Hunk winced when he saw one of the bots hit Lance in the stomach with a rod. He would have laughed at his best friend's facial expression because the grimace was comedy gold for Hunk but he knew just much those that hit stung. The black jumpsuit would absorb most of the electricity on it but the voltage was still a bit above the safe human norm. "That's probably going to leave a bruise even with the armour on."

"Why are they even out there?" Pidge frowned as she checked the levels that both of them were on one of the nearby console. Lance was still in the lead. Two more and the sharpshooter would win. Now that she really thought about it, did any of them ever reach a higher level than 7. Pidge didn’t even know what her highest level was.

"Don't tell me that Allura send them in there. She knows that Alteans and Humans regenerate differently, right?” The green paladin shuddered at the memory when they were forced into the harsh Altean training mode when they first arrived in the Castle of the Lions. Her muscles would still randomly twitch and ache here and there. That kind fatigue had left a strong mark in her muscle memory.

“Nah, it wasn't her. They’re here on their own free will,” sighed Hunk sounding a little disappointed and defeated. When he saw the look of horror on Pidge’s face, the boy frowned and added, “I know, I know. As you can see, my attempt to talk them out of it didn't work. Also, Coran actually gave them a green light after checking their vitals for the last time before releasing them.”

“He did what?" Pidge practically screamed out the question. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Out of all the people in the castle, Pidge had been certain that Coran wouldn't have agreed to this.

“I don't really know what Number Two meant by giving a green light but I did give them permission to exercise” said a voice behind them.

Both paladins looked at Coran who entered the room. Pidge pointed an accusatory finger at him and wanted to say something but was too speechless. She just didn’t know what to say to the man. Coran only gave Hunk a questioning look to which the boy only waved off as 'don't worry about it'.

“Why?” It was the only word that Pidge managed to spit out in her slightly shocked state.

_This isn’t exercise. This is intense training,_ thought the green paladin in horror. _And they wanted this?_

“Hard to believe, but both of them wouldn’t stop saying how bored they were,” said Coran as he opened a panel on a free console with the charts of Keith and Lance’s vitals. From the looks on the man's face, it was obvious that didn’t have to worry anymore.

“Can’t really blame them for wanting to do something. They’re as healthy as a pair of mature Klanmaerls.” Coran looked a bit worried when he took a peek at the screen that Pidge had opened before and then at paladins on the lower level. “I mean, some therapy exercise is always alright but I think the boys are taking this a bit too far. The highest level they had reached before had been only seven, now both are on nine.”

“Should I go down and stop them?” asked Hunk ready to leave the room.

“That won’t be necessary, Number Two,” smiled Coran when the Altean number for ten appeared near Lance's name. He saw what program the boys put on. “I think they’re already done for the day.”

"Oh thank god," sighed both paladins in relief. They really didn’t want Lance and Keith to go back to the infirmary or in pods for longer. The whole team was still trying to get over what happened last time.

It was evident that both red and black paladins were tired but Lance still managed to do a rather high victory jump. Keith was breathing heavily with his black bayard in one hand and the other on his knee for support but still smiled at the other's reaction. Pidge and Hunk glanced at each other. They kind of expected for their team leader to be annoyed for losing by a tick but the look on Keith’s face was, if Pidge dared to think, fond.

_Hunk was right_ , though the green paladin grinning to herself when the two gave each other a high five, _they know._  

What actually made all of them raise their eyebrows was when Lance and Keith pulled each other into a hug. It might have been exhaustion from the quick but intense training that they made into a challenge but from the looks of it both were euphoric. Tired but very happy. Coran, Pidge and Hunk didn't even remember if they had ever seen those two smiling or laughing like that in each other’s company. The whole scene seemed like a dance that they weren’t supposed to see.

“They did well,” said Coran quietly but Pidge and Hunk still heard that. The man had a fond if not nostalgic smile on his face but Pidge tried to brush it off as unimportant. The green paladin was almost tempted to activate the sound system so that they could hear what really was happening down there. However she stopped dead in her tracks when the rest of them saw Lance and Keith bump foreheads together. They still had their helmets on but that suspicious reminded all three of something. The way they just stood there was painting a rather private and intimate picture.

"Holy crow," whispered Hunk in excitement. Pidge couldn't help but nod to that, her eyes going wide. Now she really felt like they shouldn’t be here. Was this going to go into the direction that she thought? If it was, they were intruding bigtime

All three of them stopped breathing when they noticed that Lance was actually looking at them. It wasn't like they were listening in or spying. They had the right to be on the upper level and keep an eye on Lance and Keith in case something went wrong. However Hunk and Pidge felt like they had been busted doing something illegal. The way the sharpshooters smile grew made both paladins feel embarrassed.

“Enjoyed the show?” Lance’s voice rang through the speakers of the room. He sounded a bit too smug for Pidge’s taste. They were busted.

_He’s so going to spy on Hunk and Shay when he’ll get the chance,_ thought Pidge looking at her friend who was trying to hide from the sharpshooter’s sight. _Lance probably will spy on me if I ever find somebody._

“Actually yes,” said Coran in a calm voice in one of the activated microphones, “and you boys did great but next time please warn me if you intend going to actually train. This wasn’t exactly therapy exercise that you mentioned to me.”

Both paladins below groaned. Pidge and Hunk let out a small sigh of relief. Coran had just saved them from an embarrassing situation. However, it seems like now the heads of their team were busted doing something they weren’t supposed to do.

“Sorry, Coran,” both paladins’ voices came through the speakers. They really sounded like they were sorry, though.

“It’s alright boys but don’t make this a habit. Going to the pool might help you relax a bit before dinner.” Lance and Keith look at each other. Pidge wasn’t able to read what they were saying but after a few ticks both paladins nodded.

“Ok, we’ll see you guys at dinner,” said Lance and made his bayard disappear.

When they left the room, Coran looked at the green and yellow paladins with a pleading look. It was obvious that the old Altean man wanted that they would give some peace to their friends. Neither of them were about to object that. Both paladins said their byes to the royal advisor and left the room.

“They left while holding hands,” whispered Pidge when they took a turn in the hall towards the kitchen.

“I know. I saw”

“I’m happy for them,” smiled Pidge remember the happy looks on her friends’ face. Maybe she was wrong to call them goofball and lone wolf. Together they were better than that.

“Me too, Pidge.”

\---

“How are we going to tell this to everyone?” Keith looked up at Lance who was sitting on the edge of the strange Altean pool.

They had decided to give the pool another chance. Lance was still kind of afraid that one or both of them would fall into the ceiling. Floor, ceiling, they weren’t really sure anymore. Last time, Lance and Keith landed on their butts a bit too painfully for their comfort. Both paladins came to an agreement that the gravity in this particular room was strange. Keith was determined to ask Coran about it the next time he ran into the man. “Do we even tell them?”

“I don’t think we have to,” said Lance as he joined Keith in the water. The way the boy just slid into the pool so smoothly made the black paladin submerged his head under water for a tick or two. He even debated if he should scream as well.

It wasn’t special. The way Lance did that was also nothing but Keith couldn’t help and feel heat rise to his face. Lance just had a way how to make his heart beat a little faster. He was just so head over heels in love with the team’s sharpshooter and he still felt the need to hide from it. That’s how Keith dealt with every crush that he ever had on anybody. However, compared to all the previous crushed, he had it bad for Lance. The thought that the person of his affection felt the same about him helped with the usual tightness in his chest. He didn’t need to hide from it anymore, especially not from Lance.

“Think they’re going to judge us?” asked Keith as he finally got his head out of the water. His second-in-command gave him a puzzled look as if hoping to hear that Keith didn’t ask that seriously. However, seeing that the other paladin wasn’t joking and was indeed serious, Lance only smirked and shook his head.

“Coran already knows,” Lance stick out one finger from the water and broke into a grin. “He even asked if I already told you. I redirected him to you for further information but I’m pretty sure that our space uncle knows. Also, he seems happy for us.”

“Well, luckily he didn’t ask me for more information.” Both snickered at that.

“From the looks of it, Allura knows as well,” Lance stick out another finger for the other to see. “Remember how she and Coran came to visit and she had this suspiciously happy face?"

Keith gave a short nod. He barely remembered what they talked about that time in the infirmary but the princess looked more pleased than usually. It almost looked like somebody got her something shiny and sparkly.

"She already knew but… how? Coran wouldn’t have told her unless…”

“Unless what?” asked Keith his smile growing a bit larger when he saw Lance squinting his eyes in thought while hiding half of his face under water. The small fringe that had plastered on his forehead made the whole scene a bit more comical.

“She had only one of the mice with her... We were spied on!” Lance said the last part so loud that an echo could be heard. Keith couldn’t help but chuckle at that and add a silent ‘what a nightmare’. Lance splashed a small wave at the other for that comment which made the black paladin face crack into a wide grin. Teasing Lance in a small ways was always fun.

“Pidge and Hunk probably had their suspicions but I think now they know,” said Lance remembering how both paladins looked at him whenever he bumped into them. Some level of mischief had been always written on his best friends' faces but he was certain that the look only intensified after they woke up. Also, seeing how wide both of their eyes went in the training room, Lance had no doubts that they knew. Lance just hoped that they didn’t think of making bets on them. “Shiro… Kuron… I believe both of them knew even before we did.”

Keith had a sad smile on his face. Lance was right. Shiro had teased him many times in small but subtle ways. Even if Kuron had most of his brother figure’s memories, the cyborg’s personality was still different Kuron lacked a certain level of empathy. Keith couldn’t confide in him the way he had done with Shiro anymore but Keith was certain that he would be happy, in some sense, for both of them.

“Want to race to see who swims better?”

“Want to lose that bad, Mullet?” smirked Lance when both of them swam to one side of the pool. Keith could only groan at the nickname before he started to count down from three.

The paladins swam for a good varga, having a few small races, seeing who can stay longer under water. Neither of them really considered it a real challenge or competition. It felt more like an active hang out to them. In the middle of one of their underwater, Keith saw a certain look on the other’s face that had him worried. The boy had noticed that Lance would sometimes be deep in thought but this time the sharpshooter looked almost sad. He could only wonder what bothered his loved one.

When Lance noticed that the skin on their fingers started to wrinkle, that’s when he decided they had enough swimming for today.

“Lance, what’s wrong?” asked Keith when both got out of the pool. Lance looked at him puzzled when the sharpshooter dried his face with a towel, not really sure what the other was talking about. “You looked troubled a good minute ago. Is everything alright?”

“It’s nothing,” sighed the boy. Whatever was bothering him, Keith saw that it wasn’t ‘nothing’.

“Dude, it’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it but your face is starting to look like mine. Brooding doesn’t suit you,” said Keith as he took the towel out of Lance’s hands and put it like a hood on the boy’s shoulders. The way back to their rooms was going to be a cold one. Might as well protect the body part which emits the most heat so that they don’t get a cold in space.

“I’m not brooding. Also, your face isn’t broody," Lance smiled, gently pushing back the wet hair from Keith's forehead. His hand still faltered for a moment in the process. Touching Keith so openly, without the black paladin protesting and actually welcoming some small contact, was still foreign to Lance. "This still feels like a dream to me, Keith. I don't want to wake up and realize that none of this ever happened.”

_So that’s what bothered him_ , thought Keith as put his own towel on his head. He couldn’t really blame him. The black paladin himself sometimes felt like everything was a dream but the constant light physical pain, fatigue and tiredness proved to him that he was awake.

“I’m pretty sure this is real,” whispered Keith taking the other’s hands and touching their foreheads together. “Us standing here, living, breathing. It’s real, Lance.”

Lance blinked for a tick and let out a tired but shaky sigh. Facing the facts that Coran had given him was still hard but hearing confirmation from Keith made it a bit easier for the sharpshooter. Lance gave a short nod, slightly rubbing their foreheads together. This was real, their heartbeats, their warmth, that slight  friction of their skin... it wasn’t a figment of his imagination.

“What are we, Keith?”

Lance eyes widened when he realized that he said that out loud. The sharpshooter intended to ask the question another time but it accidentally slipped past his lips. He just had to deal with the fact that now was the time for them to talk about their relationship.

“Paladins of Voltron? Defenders of the Universe?” Keith raised an eyebrow, feeling one of the corners of his mouth going up. He believed it was clear as day what they were.

“No, I mean…” Lance didn't get to finish what he wanted to say. A slightly wet palm lingered over his mouth for a tick. The sharpshooter had to restrain himself from ruining the moment by licking the inside of Keith's palm. He planted a light kiss instead.

“I know what you meant, Lance,” Keith lowered his gaze. The black paladin felt heat rushing to his face when he felt the pressure of the other lips on his palm. If he were completely honest with himself, the black paladin would prefer them on his mouth at the moment. “I, kind of, wondered about that as well.”

“You became my best friend," whispered Lance, tracing his finger lightly over the buzz cut on Keith's head, right where the scars should be. "You're so much more but the word 'boyfriend' doesn't fit you." As soon as he said that, Lance grimaced. He wanted to word that in a bit different way because that sounded bad even to him. “Quiznak! What I mean is… It seems that it’s both the right and wrong term. This was dumb, forget I said anything.”

“Hey,” Keith caught the hand that been near his face, giving it a light squeeze so that Lance would pay attention to him, “we don’t have to put a label on what we are to each other.”

Keith couldn’t stop himself from smiling brightly. Lance was trying. Lance was trying so hard, and the struggle of saying the right thing made Keith love him even more. “I know what you feel towards me and vice versa.”

“Well," Lance looked away, a light shade of red gracing his cheeks, "I thought that maybe 'space ranger partners' sounded better but if you don't want it...”

Keith bit his lip to stop himself from laughing but it still slipped past his lips. The leader of the paladins was laughing so hard that he didn't even notice how he hid his face in the crook of Lance's neck and had to have a strong on the other’s shoulders for support. An echo was bouncing off the walls and Keith was certain that somebody already heard it in the halls. He had to admit, it was the most endearing, adorable and funny choice of a name for them.

“I love it.”

"Only like... oh," Lance was about to argue when he fully registered what the other said. He pressed his lips into a thin line but still smirked. “Good to hear.”

“Let’s go, Lance…space ranger partner,” patted Keith him on the back, placing a quick kiss on Lance’s cheek. He fixed the towel on his head and moved towards the exit of the room. “The other will start wondering where we disappeared to.”

Lance stood there for a few ticks wondering what had just happened. He couldn’t shake the feeling that this was ‘Love Confession Vol. 2’. The way his heartbeat hammered in his ears, just how loud it sounded... Lance was certain that he just experienced what was called falling in love again with the same person. He just didn’t know if it actually was possible to fall in love harder than before, and he didn’t mind that fact. If he was honest, Keith’s acceptance of his feeling, of what seemed like a silly idea of a name, made his heart swell a little bit more every passing tick.

_I’m so going to put a ring on it_ , though Lance when he caught up and put an arm around Keith’s shoulders. _I’m definitely putting a ring on his finger when it’s all over._

“Can we, at least, tell them what we call each other?” whispered the black paladin into Lance’s ear when they somehow managed to reach the floor that they come from.

“Sure, partner,” whispered Lance back when he felt an arm snake around his waist. Whatever waited ahead of them, Lance was sure that they would be able to handle it.

They had a war to win against the Galran Empire and although both were afraid of what lied ahead for everyone, they had each other to stay strong. For the team and for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments/reviews are always welcome/appreciated.
> 
> THIS IS THE PART WHERE EVERYTHING GOES WELL.  
> This is the good ending.  
> This is where I recommend for most people to stop.
> 
>  
> 
> HOWEVER,  
> If you want the bad ending, please move to Chapter 6. It's a bonus chapter.


	6. BONUS: A Future That Died With Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-read. WE DIE LIKE MEN, PEOPLE.

**_What if I told you that I had seen the future?_ **

_It was... It was ours._

_It could have been ours. There were_ _tears,_ _arguments,_ _laughter,_ _discussions,_ _smiles,_ _love, confessions, touches, secret kisses..._ _I can still feel them. As if it had been real, a_ _s_ _if we had shared many kisses before_ _._ _Our future_ _had started out slow and it was beautiful._ _It could have been beautiful._ _We_ _c_ _ould have figured things out. Between us what we had been, are... were and could have been. I think, the team_ _had_ _already_ _known_ _,_ _they just had w_ _aited for us to confirm their suspicions._ _Now they won't find out the truth. Neither everyone in now nor in the future._ _Keith, we_ _c_ _ould have figured out life itself. We_ _c_ _ould have made it work. I_ _co_ _uld have tried my best to make it work. Maybe, it would have taken some time for us to sort everything out but that future had seemed hopeful and yet..._

_If Pidge_ _, Hunk or anyone else_ _is screaming through the communication channel at us right now, I can‘t hear it. Nothing. No buzzing, not even static. Maybe I have gone deaf. Maybe_ _Pidge’s_ _not even near our location_ _and there's no strong signal_ _. I don‘t really know. My mind..._ _it‘s... it‘s_ _becoming hard to think logically. I know I was shot but I don’t feel anything._ _The only thing, in a sense, that I feel is my head becoming cold._

_If the Galran soldiers are still boasting on how they‘re going to present out heads to Lotor, I can‘t hear that as well. If the base is starting to finally blow up, I don‘t feel it._ _I think that even if those soldiers cut off my head, I still wouldn't feel anything._ _Also, I don‘t seem to care about that anymore. No, I don‘t care. You probably don‘t as_ _well, Keith._

_The light, that small glint in your beautiful eyes which was_ _keeping me company, your only sign of life,_ _my only pathfinder star in this darkness is gone. I know because I can‘t see that magnificent purple of your irises anymore. I can‘t see it._ _It‘s.._ _._ _as i_ _f somebody put black coals in their place._ _It was like watching one of those nature documentaries where a predator caught a gazelle and the poor creature was dead with their eyes open. You're that gazelle. Y_ _ou are gone, Keith._

_At least…_ _you and I can comfort ourselves_ _with the thought that left quickly and without feeling much. At least,_ _wherever you are right now, you know the unspoken truth. That‘s usually what happens, right? In the afterlife, the other side, the great unknown, the whatever the quiznak do you want to call it you receive the all answers to your questions, right?_ _However, while I'm, probably, bleeding down to death, I'm left questions..._

_What if... I had just told you everything, Keith? What if I had just got over my insecurities and pride, and said what had_ _always_ _mattered the most,_ _what_ _matters_ _even this moment_ _? What if my words had been enough to change everything, to make it so that none of this to ever happened?_

_If you can hear me now, Keith, listen carefully. I liked you, you talented fighter_ _class pilot_ _._ _I liked you even I had denied everything_ _to myself. I_ _loved you, samurai._ _Every mission and adventure together helped me to grow as a person._ _I love you, partner._ _I cherished_ _and I will always keep out bonding moments in my heart. Also, there's one more thing._

_I_ _will always love you, team leader._ _Thank you for seeing and hearing me as I am, for being my friend, my equal, my... driving force. I don't know what your feelings had been towards me but... I knew what they could have been._

_Wait for me. I'm prepared to have your back in the next life._

_I‘m coming, Keith._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those people who decided to read this chapter. Sorry but I'm not sorry.  
> In any case.  
> Thank you for reading. Comments/reviews are always welcome/appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading Ch1. Stay tuned for Ch2 :D  
> Comments and reviews are always welcome :D


End file.
